


Attending

by Kalloway



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Proper care of a teenage emperor.





	Attending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekofreak (missneko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneko/gifts).



> Originally posted 12-7-2008.

Attending to a healthy teenager was a unique challenge, Jeremiah realized - even if said teenager was the emperor. It was especially true in the mornings, when Lelouch was reluctant to leave his bed. Thankfully, Jeremiah recalled being a young man quite well and figured he had nothing to lose from offering a bit of "assistance".

As luck would have it, Lelouch was not opposed to the idea, at least on the morning when Lelouch's knight was not beside him. He more than happily moaned and gasped beneath Jeremiah's touch and let Jeremiah suck on his morning erection until he was satisfied.

As weeks passed, Lelouch grew more demanding, wanting both Jeremiah and Suzaku to take care of him. Not that Jeremiah minded. If his loyalty was to be absolute, then he certainly would do everything in his power to make Lelouch happy.

Not that he could actually say that to Lelouch, after all - not with his warm mouth around Lelouch's cock... not with Suzaku helping to bring Lelouch to orgasm...

Attending to a teenage emperor was certainly more demanding than he'd expected, but... Jeremiah really did not mind.


End file.
